


Introduction

by Just_Peachy (Ballroom_of_the_Damned_and_Delirious)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Depression, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hope, Love, Sadness, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballroom_of_the_Damned_and_Delirious/pseuds/Just_Peachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic 100. Day #1: Introduction.</p><p>This is the first fanfic of 100 based on the fanfic 100 list.<br/>In this one, the Ninth Doctor makes a surprising acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note while you read that this Doctor isn't 9 as we know him. It's a regenerated 9 just after destroying Gallifrey. 
> 
> Also, I've ignored the 50th Anniversary entirely. Moffat fucked with canon in a major way, and I did not approve, and have thus ignored it.

Alone, that's all he deserves. Too long drifting among the stars with no past or future, and then he ends the only future his world would have known. Gallifrey, gone. All his fault. That stupid button. It was so easy: just push the red button. Now...drift. No one would think of you if you don't exist. Not the Doctor, any more. A retired soldier, more likely. Retired from a war he won by bringing about the apocalypse. 

No more Daleks. No more Gallifreyans. No more Time Lords...except the Doctor. 

He had regenerated recently. The planet he was on had almost killed him with its heat and its merciless beasts. He wanted to give himself to it, to drown his sorrows in death, but by the grace of the TARDIS he was saved to roam the galaxy in his misery. Perhaps it was penitence. His body post-regeneration seemed interesting, though. Fairly large ears, a buzz cut - how odd - and a wide mouth. He chose to wear a leather jacket, a dark shirt, and dark slacks. All darkness. Suited his perpetual mood.

He leaned against the rails, staring at the bright lights of the TARDIS controls, trying to think of something he could do, somewhere he could go, but drawing a blank. His eyes glazed as he drifted into his day time nightmares which almost always consisted of the Time War. Sometimes he would go days like this. The Ninth Doctor was extraordinarily thin as he barely ate, and his face seemed always drawn as he barely slept. So out of touch with reality was he that he completely missed the TARDIS entering an atmosphere, but he did jolt back to himself when he collapsed and hit the floor fairly hard on impact with very solid planet. 

"What?" He rubbed his head where it hit, and grimaced. 

He stood shakily and stumbled toward the monitor to see what was outside his front door. Upon adjusting it, he turned it on and stepped back startled as a stunningly beautiful young blue-eyed blonde stared back at him with a very white, toothy grin. She waved into the camera merrily. "Hello! May I come in?"

This was too much. He did not know her, and he had no idea what she was doing at his front door. He had no idea even where he landed! Not to mention, not to _mention_ , _not_ to mention the fact that he had not had contact with another being in...oh, years probably. 

"Miss," he began, "I don't know who you are." 

She nodded once and crossed her arms. "Well, I can't really tell you who I am through a security camera, can I?" She looked around herself and leaned in conspiratorially, "Someone might be listening."

He sighed and put his head in his hand. This just seemed to not be his day. He could go outside, he supposed. His screwdriver was in his pocket in case of emergencies, and that way she would not be inside the TARDIS wherein a mysterious person could cause all sorts of unpredictable havoc. 

He opened the door to a rusty red sky, and made a mental note to check what planet this was later. The trees were purple, too, which was very interesting. "Hello!" A bright voice came from his left, and he turned to see that same wide smile and those same bright eyes. When he turned to her, her gaze shifted downward and her smile faltered a little. "You look awful," she mumbled.

He tilted his head at her. "I hope that wasn't your preferred method of introduction. I know there are species whose cultures dictate that it is customary to insult a body upon first meeting them, but you look like none of those," he said sardonically.

She chuckled. "I'm sorry! I was surprised! I didn't know you had regenerated! Don't recognize me?" She spread her arms to her sides, as if to give him a better view. 

It wasn't a bad view, he noted as he looked her up and down, but "I've never met you."

She looked to be considering him thoroughly, and finally put her hand to her mouth in shock. "I don't exist to you yet!" She began to giggle uncontrollably and held her stomach in fits of laughter.

Nine was very confused, and it was all he could do to just stare at her while she calmed down. When she finally quieted, he said, "Well, you exist now, so I would appreciate it if you'd tell me who you are."

"Can we step inside for a cup of tea? I'll tell you all about it," she said as she headed for the TARDIS door. It locked for everyone but him, he knew, so he was not worried about stopping her. To his very great surprise, though, the door yielded to her touch, and she stepped inside with him still outside hearing the door close and latch.

Absolutely nonplussed, the Doctor hurried to shove the door open and get himself inside, before she took off in his TARDIS, or whatever her plans were. He looked wildly about for her, quite paranoid now, and then he heard "Tea?" and whirled to see her standing in an entrance to a corridor with a tea set on a tray.

Shocked and slack-jawed, he followed her to a couple seats and sat down as she did. Moments of silence followed as they drank their tea, and finally his cup clattered to his saucer and he burst out with "Who _are_ you?"

She set her cup down carefully, and stared him straight in the eye, and he was not prepared for the matter-of-fact, "I'm your daughter!" He was so very unprepared, in fact, that he leaned so far away from her he almost fell backward off the arm of his chair.

"How c-can you be...? What? Why? Who did...?" He could not seem to finish a question. His children died: he killed them. Tears sprang to his eyes at the thought, and he began to grow very angry. "LIAR!" He yelled at her, "My family is dead! I killed them!" 

This time it was she who was not prepared, and she dropped her cup and saucer on the floor, so startled. The porcelain broke, but neither person paid it any mind. "I'm not lying," she explained, trying to make her voice as cajoling and soothing as possible, though it audibly shook. "I'm simply from your future. I've been trying to find you for years."

All the wind was knocked out of him then, and he simply stared at her through stinging eyes. "I have a future? A wife? A life?" Faint sparks of hope were winking in and out of existence in his vision.

The blonde girl sucked on her lip. "Not exactly..." She hesitated, but he nodded for her to continue. "I was cloned from your DNA," she finished, and drew herself up proudly. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name's Jenny, and I'm your daughter."

He just nodded and shook her proffered hand, and when he did that it was like he granted her all permission because suddenly she threw her arms around him, causing him to almost fall off the chair...again. He patted her back with a hand awkwardly, and she sat back to beam at him.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny. Ehm..." He scratched the back of his neck. What did one say to a clone of oneself that was one's daughter? His dilemma was for naught, though, as she seemed fully prepared to do all the talking. 

"I saw the TARDIS come down from the sky and immediately knew who it was! What a coincidence that you would land here, even if you did by accident!" She was so bubbly his head spun trying to keep up. "You MUST meet my family. I've a husband - well, more like perpetual fiance, I suppose. They don't get married on this planet. I still don't quite understand why - and a little boy and a little girl. I named the little girl Donna, but you'll know why that's important later...in the future!" She giggled ecstatically. His mere presence caused her so much joy....apparently. "Come come come! This will be so fantastic!" 

She squealed and bounced and took his hand to lead him out the door. Allowing himself to be led away to meet a family he barely knew, but somehow might like to know, he processed most of what she said. She had two children. That meant perhaps he had a family once more: a daughter, a sort-of son-in-law, and two grandchildren. Later that evening, the sky was growing dark outside Jenny's family hut. As the old Time Lord stared down into the blue-hued faces of his half Time Lord, half Azurdon grandchildren, and glanced at his daughter as she smiled lovingly at her Azurdon husband, the Doctor started to have some glimmer of hope for the future. 

Jenny obviously believed in him, future him. Perhaps he would become the Doctor again. Perhaps he would not be sentenced to just drifting any longer. Perhaps he could repent for his sins in a different way...

How _fantastic..._


End file.
